


Plans

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's got plans for Blaine when he gets home. Too bad Blaine isn't being very cooperative. Porny ficlet in which Kurt has a b!p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Kurt heard the front door of the apartment slam shut and the sound of Blaine locking it back. "Babe?"

"In here!" Kurt answered. He heard Blaine dumping his bag on the barstool (Kurt had long given up on trying to get him to leave it somewhere else) and the pad of his bare feet (damn it that meant his shoes were probably on the middle of the floor somewhere for Kurt to trip over later) in the hallway as Blaine made his way to their room. The door slowly swung open, and Blaine was in the middle of undoing his tie, and beginning to go on about the difficulties of his day before he caught a proper look at Kurt and gasped.

"Problem?" Kurt said smugly, running a hand up his nylon clad thigh as Blaine's eyes raked over him. His fingertips brushed over the rough blue lace of his panties and up his bare chest before pushing up into a sitting position.

"No. Fuck, you like this is  _never_ a problem," Blaine murmured as he undressed himself quickly, his suit crumpling in a pile on the floor. Normally Kurt would admonish him for treating a suit that nice with such disregard, but he was willing to let it slide for now.

Kurt smiled invitingly, and allowed Blaine to press him back into the bed and cover his body in kisses, gasping when Blaine's teeth scratched over his nipple. Kurt forgot all about his plans for the evening when Blaine's hands slipped into his panties and brushed against his swollen, aching clit. He arched into the touch and whimpered.

"So gorgeous, baby," Blaine sighed against his skin. "So wet for me."

"Mmmm, I know," Kurt agreed, surprising Blaine by pushing up on his chest. As good as this was, he wasn't about to let Blaine stomp all over his plans just because he knew _just_  how to work Kurt over. "Stop."

"Why?" Blaine whined, sitting up after one last nip to Kurt's chest and reluctantly pulling his hand out of Kurt's panties.

"Because I have plans. On your back."

"Oooh, plans?" Blaine said excitedly. "Plans like what?"

"You'll only find out if you cooperate." Kurt tried to sound demanding, but he was too turned on and it came out with a touch more pleading than he would have liked.

Blaine grumbled in complaint, but rolled over and put his hands behind his head and arching his eyebrows expectantly as if to say ' _Well? Get on with it."_  Kurt straddled his stomach, and bent down to kiss him, worrying Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine's hands shot to Kurt's hair and Kurt pulled away, tutting in disapproval.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself. So rude," he admonished, grabbing Blaine's hands and pressing them into the bed.

"Want you so much," Blaine gasped, trying to angle his head up for another kiss.

"Such a greedy slut," Kurt purred. "You can't always have what you want, you know."

"Please," Blaine begged, eyes wide , and pleading and fucking _glowing_ with need.

Kurt laughed. "Begging already? I like that." He let go of Blaine's hands. "Keep your hands on the bed, or all you'll get to do with my pussy tonight is watch it as I come all over my fingers."

"Kurt…"

"Shhh, Blaine. Just enjoy this." And with that, Kurt slid down Blaine's stomach until their groins were pressed together, and began to sensually rock his hips, rubbing against Blaine's hard cock until they were both groaning. He raked his nails down Blaine's chest, leaving little red lines in his wake.

"Maybe I should mark you up," Kurt murmured, bending his body so that he could suck at Blaine's collarbone. He worked hard and fast with suction and teeth until he was satisfied there'd be a bruise there for him to admire for the next few days.

"Please," Blaine begged, "let me touch you."

"You can, ah, grip my hips, that's it." Kurt's resolve was faltering as Blaine's hands dug into his hipbones and he used the extra leverage to thrust up even harder as Kurt undulated against him.

"Kurt,  _come on_ ," Blaine said, his voice rife with frustration.

Kurt stopped moving instantly. "What was that? Do you have a problem?" He arched an eyebrow and put on his best bitch face, even though he was crying inside a little at having had to stop.

"No, no, no, pleaseeee," Blaine whined. "I'm sorry, Kurt, please, please just move…."

Kurt had to clamp his thighs down hard to keep Blaine from using his hands to restart their rhythm. "Stop that, Blaine. Close your eyes," he ordered.

Once Blaine had complied, Kurt moved off of him and stripped off his panties, flinging them to the side. He moved further up the bed, and relished in Blaine's small, quiet, _'Yes!'_ when he realized that Kurt was straddling his face.

"Open your eyes, Blaine."

"Please, please, let me lick you," Blaine whispered, turning his head to mouth at the soft flesh of Kurt's inner though. He slid his hands up Kurt's covered thighs, playing at the lace that graced the tops of them. "Baby,  _please."_

Who was Kurt to deny such a beautifully made request? Kurt could never resist Blaine when his eyes were glowing like this, golden and desperate and all for Kurt.

"Well, you  _do_ owe me for being so ungrateful and greedy earlier," Kurt murmured, lowering himself over Blaine's face and crying out as Blaine all but attacked his pussy with his mouth. Kurt fell forward, his head resting on the headboard as his hands gripped tightly into Blaine's hair, pulling him up hard and fast as Kurt rocked his hips down.

"Fuck, Blaine,  _Blaine,_ so good at this," he murmured, looking down and moaning as he saw Blaine's tongue sliding up against his clit. The moan was cut off by a sharp cry as Blaine took it into his hot perfect mouth and moaned, sending shockwaves of sensation through Kurt's aching, needy body.

Kurt was close,  _sofuckingclose_ , "Blaine!" His thighs clenched around Blaine's face and he stiffened momentarily as his orgasm wrenched through his body in crashing waves of pure pleasure. "Fuck," he whimpered, because Blaine  _wasn't stopping._ If anything, his tongue was licking up into Kurt even faster and Kurt moaned helplessly, all plans forgotten. He was so far gone as his body arched and searched for his second orgasm that he forgot to scold Blaine when he stopped licking and pushed Kurt off of him.

"No…" Kurt whimpered. "Blaine…"

"I've got you, baby," Blaine soothed, pushing Kurt onto his back. Blaine kissed Kurt hard, and Kurt groaned at the taste of himself in Blaine's mouth. Blaine's hand darted between them and without warning, he pressed two of his fingers into Kurt's pussy. Kurt gasped and when Blaine didn't move inside of him, he canted his hips forward, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers and whimpering shamelessly.

"Love it when you're desperate for me like this, so fucking hot," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck as he bit down and Kurt yelped in surprise.

"Fuck me," Kurt pleaded.

"Nuh-uh," Blaine teased, nipping at Kurt's collarbone. "You know how I feel about thigh highs and lace panties, and you were such a tease earlier. What makes you think I'm gonna give you what want?"

Kurt arched up, forcing Blaine's fingers deeper inside of him. "Because you want this pussy so bad you can't stand it."

Blaine groaned. "I'm a rational being in control of my actions," he gasped out.

Kurt chuckled. "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"Me," Blaine admitted, yanking his fingers out of Kurt's pussy and bringing them to his lips. He kept his eyes on Kurt's as he sucked them into his mouth. "You taste so fucking good…"

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Please, fuck me,  _fuck me."_

Blaine pushed Kurt's thighs further apart, then took his cock in hand, sliding the blunt tip up and down along Kurt's slick folds. "You want this cock?"

Kurt pushed up. "Blaine," he begged. " _Yes,_ **please** …need your cock, need it, need  _you-"_ Kurt's begging was cut off by a high pitched wail as Blaine pressed into him in one long, hard push. The stretch was  _intense_ , and Kurt forgot to breathe until Blaine moved in him, hot and solid and  _perfect._

"God, how are you still so tight when I've been fucking you for so long?" Blaine asked, a tinge of awe creeping into his voice.

"Nnnghff," was Kurt's only reply, and Blaine laughed, half laying on Kurt as thrust inside of him with long, slow strokes that left Kurt wanting. The hand Blaine wasn't using to prevent himself from crushing Kurt snuck down and began rubbing Kurt's pussy in tight, hard circles that had him gasping after only a few minutes.

"Blaine… _fuck,_ I'm gonna come soon."

"Ah, me too," Blaine confessed, pushing up and replacing his hand on Kurt's clit with one Kurt's own hands. Kurt didn't need any further instruction, and took over for Blaine; rubbing his clit rougher than Blaine ever dared to as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, thrusting into him harder and faster as they both began to pant.

"Come on, come on," Blaine murmured, "Wanna feel you come around me, baby, come on..."

Kurt bit his lip and whimpered as he bucked up into Blaine's thrusting hips, rubbing his fingers even faster over his clit, nearly screaming Blaine's name as he squeezed his eyes shut and came hard.

Blaine let out a cry as Kurt clenched around him, so tight, so hot and he was emptying himself deep inside of Kurt. They kissed lazily, as they came down, Blaine still moving slowly inside of Kurt until they both stopped moving, not even kissing anymore, just breathing into one another's mouths. Blaine pulled out with a soft groan and rolled over.

When he opened his eyes and took in Kurt, eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face, he laughed.

"What?" Kurt said sleepily.

"You're a mess." One of Kurt's thigh highs was down past his knees, and the sheets were completely messed up, a particular accomplishment considering that the bed had been made before they'd started. Kurt mmm-ed in agreement and rolled over to snuggle in Blaine's arms.

"Deal with it later," he mumbled, pressing his cheek into Blaine's shoulder and letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
